The Long Night
by CMNCISlover
Summary: NCIS and the BAU have to work together on a case, but what is going on between Emily and Gibbs? and What is Blomming Between JJ and Tony? And why do Hotch And Rossi seem so effected?
1. Chapter 1

It was a long cold night. No one was out, save one Special Agent. The Agent threw away his thirteenth cup of coffee that night. He was surveying a black house at the end of the street, and he had seen movement, but it wasn't enough. Then, the front door opened, and a tall brunette walked out onto the pavement. Even from the van, the agent was taken by her beauty.

"This isn't the time to flirt" he scolded himself

As the woman's back turned to him, he saw a glock stuffed in her waistband. He acted quickly, jumping out of the van and pulling out his own gun. He cocked it, but the small sound alerted the woman. She turned around, swiftly pulling out her own gun.

"Drop your weapon!" Called the Agent

"Only if you Drop yours!" She called back

"You can't have one of those without a license you know." He said

"I have more of a license than you do" she said.

"You show yours I show mine." He said

Slowly, they both pulled out badges that reflected the moonlight. After taking a close look at each other, they lowered their guns.

"Who are you?" the man asked

"I could ask the same question" she retorted

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" He called

"Agent Emily Prentiss" she called back


	2. Chapter 2

SSA Agent Emily Prentiss stood observing her boss. SSA Aaron Hotchner was unusually active. Emily couldn't think of why he would be displeased with her.

"So after Agent Gibbs arrested you," Hotch started

"I was threatened by a serial killer sir, I was in immediate danger." She quickly said

"Yet he felt the need to watch you for 24 hours?" Hotch said coldly

"He had to be sure I was the right person, the unsub was apparently not very descriptive" She retorted

"He had no authority and you defend that!" Hotch thundered

Emily almost sighed in exasperation, why did Hotch feel so strongly over the fact that Special agent Gibbs was looking out for her? No one else had thought to worry that the killer they were chasing might be after her. She felt oddly comforted that someone would want to look out for her.

"Long story short we will be working a joint investigation with NCIS." Summarized Prentiss

The rest of her team members sat looking in awe that Emily and Hotch were actually fighting! Everyone could only remember good relations between the two.

"Wheels up in 30." Hotch said, his voice empty of all emotions.

**A/N: hey guys! This is my first story so I appreciate all of your support! Let me know which direction you want me to go and I will do my best! R&R is very help full! I will try to update as much as I can, but I make no promises. Thanks for reading!**

t here...


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS Special Agent Gibbs stood watching his team. He had already briefed them on the joint investigation and head-slapped DiNozzo for his comments on the women on the team. Sometimes Gibbs felt like he would have to fire DiNozzo, but he knew he never would.

"So, when are the feebies getting here boss?" Tony asked

"Jet will land in an hour" Gibbs said simply

"J-J-Jet? As in, privet?" Stuttered DiNozzo

"Yep" was all he got in reply

Tony was left to wonder how come they got a jet, but then, the BAU team walked in through the doors. They stood in the middle of the Bullpen, until the brunette spotted Gibbs and they all started over.

**A/N I know I know, short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise XD how should this play out? I already have paired JJ/Tony, Ziva/Morgan, and I am wondering about Emily/Gibbs or Emily/Hotch. Let me know and I will take all suggestions on what should happen, the case, relationships, ect. Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

What's the deal ladybug?" asked Garcia

"We have a couple murdered in Seattle, Washington. They were beaten; the object is unknown, and tied to their bed. The crime scene is perfect, no DNA, besides the victims, and there's no sign of struggle or forced entry."

"So the victims knew the unsub? Asked Morgan

"Not necessarily, explained Reid, about 22% of victims know the unsub, but it's much more common that the victims don't know the attacker."

"Is that all JJ?" asked Hotchner

"Yes Sir, any Questions?" JJ asked the NCIS team.

"How about any witnesses?" asked McGee.

"One, a Mia Rider, she is in the hospital currently, she walked in on the unsub." Stated JJ

"Wait, hospital? How bad?" asked Gibbs

"Uh, 9 stab wounds, and 2 gun shots." Said JJ

"She made it through that? Wow, she must be one tough nut." Stated Tony

"No kidding, it says that she managed to get out of the house, cross the street, and then call 911" said Derek in amazement

There was a long silence.

"I don't think I could do that" mumbled Tony

"I'll go see the girl; she will most likely be put in our protective custody until we get this guy." Gibbs butted in

All of the other team members failed to notice the look that Hotch and Gibbs shared

"I will come as well" Hotch said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

The two men got up to leave, and this time, the teams knew that the men had met before. Near Tony's desk, JJ was currently accepting Tony's flirts. He had a feeling that this relationship, if there would be one, would be more than a fling. Rossi stood to the side, but when he saw JJ and Tony flirting, he felt a surge of anger.

"JJ, I need your help." Rossi said, trying to get her away from Tony

He saw JJ pass Tony a piece of paper, and that only fueled his anger.

**A/N Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviews! I will take all of your vote into account, currently, JJ/Tony, and Emily/Gibbs are the winners. Vote to make a change! BTW, milestone reviews (10, 50, 100, ect) get their own oneshot! I will wait for your input!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch and Gibbs sat in the car, an awkward silence between them. They were both caught up in their own thoughts.

"Do ya think Mia is holding up okay?" Gibbs was the first to speak

"I don't know. I have no clue what happened to her after she left with her mom, it's like she vanished off of the face of the earth, I even had my tech try to track her, and she is the best!" Hotch sounded a bit hopeless at the end of his rant.

"she was a smart girl, I'm sure she took care of herself." Gibbs tried to console Hotch

"But there's no telling what other people have done to her." Hotch sounded grim  
as they pulled up at the hospital. They both prepared themselves to meet their old friend

"I'm looking for Mia Rider" Hotch's tone was cold, but Gibbs could tell he just wanted to see her in one piece

"Room 363" replied the nurse  
both of the men quickly walked to the proper room, and with only a milliseconds hesitation, Gibbs opened the door. They walked in, and the sight astounded them. On the bed, there lay a small girl, but the amount of injuries on her body stunned them speechless. Neither man moved.

"The Doctors told me that some cops would be coming." Said Mia, not opening her eyes

"I highly doubt we are just some cop to you now." Gibbs' voice was soft, but once he spoke, Mia's eyes flew open.

"I should have known you would attract trouble, it seems nothing has changed." Hotch's voice was just as soft as Gibbs'.

"I hardly think nothing has changed." Mia sounded skeptical, but being the profiler he was, Hotch could see that she was relieved that he and Gibbs had come, not some hotshot cop. She popped off of the bed and despite her injuries, she moved quite quickly towards the door, but Gibbs' arm held her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice

"When Aaron said nothing has changed, he was pretty close, which means I can still kick your ass." Mia's voice was teasing. "Anyway, I'm going to be in witness protection right? So let's go and meet the teams."

Hotch and Gibbs shared a look. They knew she hated hospitals, but they also knew she hated whispers and stares more.

"All right, let's get you out of here." Said Gibbs

**A/N hey everyone! Sorry for not updating, I was on vacation. How do you like the story? I have hit a slight writer's block, but I know I'll get through it. Before I go, I am looking for a proof-reader for this story. PM me if you are interested! Me, out!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm very sorry to say this, but I will no longer be able to continue this story. Thanks to all of you who have followed this story.


End file.
